


Collection of short unrelated pieces

by Yangy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short, Short One Shot, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yangy/pseuds/Yangy
Summary: A series of really short writing pieces coming from random spurts of inspiration. A lot of them written as pratice for writing.





	1. Frozen Wonder

A pale, curious set of eyes slowly opened, taking in the light of the day that was upon them. A special time was creeping into the earth, the forests and the waters. Beautiful flakes of white were making their way downwards as they became one with the ground, painting the world in a pure white. A shade of white that cause all kinds of emotions within people and within all these various feelings, one specific comes to the mind of one person; excitement.

A newly awoken figure, now having rubbed the sleepy out of their eyes, was radiating with excitement as they looked out the window so beautifully decorated with melting snowflakes. Upon seeing what had befallen the world, footsteps now rushing, dressing warmly before heading outside to get embraced in the cold.

Making their way into a world of white, the figure made their way into the thoroughly frosted forest, happily skipping and dancing around trees and surviving bushes. A truly beautiful day to appreciate and cold one as well as breathing turned into a hazy mess, colliding with the outside air.

The journey through the frosted land took a halt near a lake that had almost frozen over, unique icy patterns covering it here and there like a broken lid. Looking into it almost entranced the happy figure as it sat down, close enough to reach out their hand and feel the cold water on their fingertips.

In the midst of a peaceful winter outing, swirling motion had crept onto the seemingly tranquil lakes' surface. A move that both frightened and peaked the curiosity of the figure sitting there. A train of new thoughts leaving its station as an endless mass of questions began to form. What was happening?  
The figure, still having its fingertips touching the swirling water, could feel itself being drawn in by whatever was causing the phenomena. Slowly but surely it was being dragged into the lake, a strangely calm feeling overflowing as the last parts made their way under the surface that had begun to close itself with a beautiful icy coating.

Everything in the frozen paradise looked just like it had previously that morning, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. If yet another traveler happens to find the hiddenly bizarre spot, they'd never have figured what had just taken place mere moments ago. That the frozen wonder had just swallowed its newest component into the magical system, for someone to wonder what fate befell them after. Are they okay? Are they still there, frozen corpses at the bottom, waiting to be found? Legends say it might be a portal, to where, we might never know.

After all, when you were embraced by the frozen wonder, you weren't to be found again, in this world at least.


	2. Sounds of the sea

A rising sun, waves crashing against concrete, boats wiggling back and forth and some even sailing away. Footsteps entering and leaving each others personal space as the pass eachother by. A day as normal as any. 

In the midst of the masses, a figure. A figure that if you looked at it you'd feel as if it existed in a completely different time and space. Staring out over the sea, it waits. It quietly stands at the edge, the tip of the waves just barely splashing the toes. Sometimes tickling, sometimes hurting.

“When? When? When does it come?” a fading voice rings out so silently that only one who focused on listening would hear it. Countless ships passed by the figure, picking up people and sailing away into oblivion or the ever after. 

“A to-be passenger without a ticket” the figure, seemingly forgotten by its surroundings, slumping down as yet another ship passes by without a care in the world. 

The sun in the middle of the sky, shining down at the glistening, beautiful waters. A curious and impatient hand reaches out towards a pretty ship, seemingly waiting for somebody to board. As soon as the figure was about to let its fingertips stroke the sides of the boat however, a big wave caused the boat to swing unexpectedly. 

A now injured hand retracted backwards, colourful droplets staining the concrete below it. A sigh, a tear streaming down a cheek. The figure, now having slumped down into a sitting position, nursing its injursed hand, started looking towards from whence it came.

“Was it a mistake? Should I not have come?” questions that might never get answered, questions that might fade away along with the setting sun upon a darkened sky. The day is almost gone, settling down with yet another fruitless attempt. An attempt that was not to be forgotten in the night that is upon the world. Within darkness, the figure, listens to the sounds of the sea, while once again waiting. Splash. Waiting. Slash. Waiting. Splash. Darkness. 

“Where? Where...”


End file.
